


Playtime

by RadioActivity



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Biting, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rin x Amaimon, Yaoi, amairin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon manages to break free of his brother's imprisonment... but unfortunately, by the time he's escaped, Rin is much stronger than he was last time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Free

The rubble beneath his shoes crunched as a figure stepped onto the boundaries of the school. He struggled to stay upright, blood running down his body, soaking into his tattered clothing. His arms and legs trembled with the unnatural effort of keeping on his feet, wounds knitting themselves healed even as he moved. His gold eyes filled with rage- and exhaustion- although he could drop at any minute. Amaimon, the King of Earth, had been stuck inside his brother's alternate world for so long.

His body was a mess of crusted scab wounds and dried blood spots from where he'd been force to sit. And wait. The wound through his stomach was beginning to close, but it itched from the effort of healing. Amaimon continued moving forward, the rage and humiliation driving him forward.

Even now, after spending what felt like years there, he wasn't freed. He'd escaped. Mephisto would have a far more severe punishment in mind for when he discovered Amaimon's escape... but Amaimon couldn't worry about that now. He was finally out for the revenge he deserved. His chance. I will destroy that Rin Okumura. No one makes a fool out of me!

  
  


Rin jutted his foot out to kick a rock on the path. It skittered off into the bushes next to the path. “Ehhh? Shima? Is that true?”

“Yup! It's true. If a guy stands on the roof of the academy with the girl he likes, and they kiss, they'll be together forever! A friend of mine says they know someone who did it, and they're still together.” Shima nodded, determined.

Rin grinned from ear to ear, fist pumping. In his heart, he was daydreaming about taking Shiemi up there, before they graduated. Then she'd be my girlfriend for sure! He slouched over, laughing creepily to himself as they turned the corner. “That's awesome. I wonder where that story came from though...”

His amusement was cut short as he sensed something in the air above him and he leapt out of the way, just narrowly out of the path of a green and brown blur streaking down towards him. As it hit the concrete, the ground cracked, the earth shaking violently from the impact.

The demon Amaimon lifted his head, staring Rin in the eyes as he straightened up, rage showing in his eyes. “RIN OKUMURA!” He screamed, his body tensed for combat. “FINALLY, WE FIGHT FOR REAL!”

Rin screwed up his face. “... Am-aimon! That's your name! Hey!” He jumped backwards as Amaimon swung at him, his fist slamming straight into the brick building, shaking it violently and nearly knocking the wall in. “Woah! You can't fight here! You'll destroy the school!”  
“I DON'T CARE!” Amaimon screamed. “I want to smash you into a pile of bloody bits!”

“I won't fight you!” Rin yelled, making the demon's face twist in rage. “Not here!”

Amaimon screamed in anger, lunging at Rin again, who brought his sword sheath up to defend himself.

“NOT. HERE.” Rin snarled, his eyes glowing with rage. Amaimon violently shoved him back, and Rin skidded a few feet.

“Where then?” Amaimon demanded. “Where?”

“... Outside the academy!” Rin volunteered. “We'll just go somewhere away from people.”

“... I can lead you outside the academy.” Amaimon's eyes glowed with rage that was just barely caged. “Okumura, follow me. If you get more than five hundred feet behind me, I will rip you and everyone you care about to shreds!” Amaimon turned on his heel and took off. Rin chased after him, Shima staring dumbly after them as they took off.

Shima rubbed his pink hair, silently, as he watched them disappear into the distance. “I guess I should... tell everyone?”

  
  


Amaimon led Rin through the forest and Rin eventually started to get a little winded. “Ugh- how- how far away are-”

“You WANTED FAR.” Amaimon whirled on his heel and Rin skidded to a stop.

“Here's just fine!” Rin grinned from ear to ear, unsheathing his sword, dropping the bag to the ground. He burst into flames, the flames spouting from his horns, tail, the sword glowing a vibrant blue. “I'm really gonna go all out!”

Amaimon grinned maniacally from ear to ear, furiously gleeful. “I'm finally going to get to play as much as I want!” He clenched his fists, beginning to transform to full power, his rage for Rin glowing in his eyes. He whipped his ferocious lizard-like tail, and snarled at Rin, a mouth of fangs and anger. He ran at Rin and Rin immediately attempted to dodge. When Amaimon's giant fists struck the ground this time, the earth rumbled and trembled violently as if it were experiencing an earthquake. “DON'T RUN, OKUMURA!” He screamed. “IT'LL ONLY HURT MORE THAN YOU COULD IMAGINE!” He dashed after him.

Rin dodged again, another earthquake shaking the ground. Rin swung his sword at Amaimon, yelling, “SATAN SLASH!”

Amaimon used his arms to defend him from the vibrant blue flames and his arms burned, as he leapt backwards away from him. He screamed in pain, furious and determined to prove himself as victorious.

“SATAN SLASH!” Rin yelled again and Amaimon ripped up a tree, flinging it towards Rin, cutting the flames off. Rin narrowly dodged the tree flung at him, skidding sideways and pointing his sword at the out of control demon.

Amaimon continued to throw himself at Rin and the half-demon continued dodging and defending against the relentless attacks. Trees were being levelled in their wake and Amaimon's continued smashing began to leave large craters in the ground. “GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE OKUMURAAAA~”

Rin racked his brain for what he could do to stop the rampaging demon. Mephisto wasn't here to stop the fight. Without warning, Amaimon was in his face, eyes glowing angrily. He grabbed Rin by the collar, pulling his fist back. Rin grabbed him by the arm, growling as he flipped Amaimon over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground, hearing the sound of fabric ripping as Amaimon refused to let go of the shirt. Amaimon snarled, leaping to his feet. Rin jumped and kicked Amaimon in the face, landing on top of him. He brought his blade down through Amaimon's stomach, pinning him, not intending to kill him.

Amaimon grimaced in agony. “... My... stomach? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU GO FOR THE FINAL BLOW?” His eyes were bonechilling, staring straight at Rin with the most murderous intent Rin had ever seen.

“... Well, … killing you wouldn't be any fun-” Rin stumbled, trying to find a good explanation.

“I WON'T LET YOU PITY ME, OKUMURA! I'm going to tear you apart!” Amaimon shrieked.

“... you seem... weaker than before,” Rin admitted. “I don't have a reason to kill you.”  
“What?!?” Amaimon was left speechless with rage and anger.

“... You just don't seem like very much of a threat. Anymore.” Rin paused.

“NOT FROM YOU! I WON'T HEAR THAT FROM YOU!” Amaimon ripped the blade out of his stomach, slamming his fist into Rin's ribs, sending the half-demon flying. “I'm gonna kill you!”

Rin chuckled, getting to his feet, grimacing over the taste of blood in his mouth. “I'm sorry to tell you... but it's not possible for you. You waited too long.”

“I DIDN'T- ARGH!” Amaimon screamed. “Mephisto trapped me! I only just now managed to ESCAPE!” He ran at Rin. A murderous rage unlike any he'd ever felt before absorbed his entire thoughts and mind.

Mephisto sat high above, his legs crossed, resting his chin on his hand. He sighed heavily. “Little brother, did you honestly think you got out on your own?... At least this fight is entertaining... I do so enjoy watching him fail.” He took a delicate sip of his tea, watching the fight appreciatively. “Rin is in no danger.”

The rest of the fight was a rehashing of the same thing. Rin repeatedly got the upperhand on Amaimon and put him down, before trying to end the fight. Amaimon stubbornly would not give up, continuing to get up again and again.

Rin finally scowled. “Look, give it up already, would you!?” he pointed straight at the demon's chest, a scowl on his face. “The only thing this is doing is making my arms tired! I'm bored. This is BORING. I'm going back home.”

Amaimon staggered back to his feet. “N-NO!” he shook his head. “This isn't over, Okumura!”

“It is though...” Rin made a face. “... bye.” He headed back to town.

Amaimon lunged toward Rin but found his legs wouldn't work anymore. He sunk to the ground, shaking with rage. “Damn him! Damn that Rin Okumura!”

Mephisto laughed to himself from up above, uncrossing his legs. “Well, that's it for this bit of fun... I think I'll go back to my office. I'm sure something interesting is going on there.”

  
  


“Rin! What happened, we were worried sick about you! Shima said you were abducted by that broccoli guy,” Bon crossed his arms. “We were getting ready to-”

“Took care of it.”

“What?” Everyone's eyes widened.

“He's... not really as strong as I remembered.” Rin paused. “We fought for a while but... it just wasn't really that much fun. It was like... smacking a kid's hand to keep him out of the cookie jar.”

Shima laughed, loudly. “Wow, Rin... that's really mean. You didn't tell him this, did you?”

“Of course not!” Rin looked offended. “I just told him that fighting him was making my arms tired and that I was bored. That I didn't see him as a threat, and I really didn't want to keep fighting him.”

“Wow,” Izumo frowned. “That sounds like... I'm sure your fight with him isn't over.”

“Yeah... Well, whatever. I'll just keep kicking his ass everytime he comes 'round again!” Rin grinned from ear to ear. “Not hard, right?”

Shima patted his shoulder. “You don't have to be tough for us, Rin.”

“Whatever!” Rin shrugged him off and headed back towards the school.

  
  


Amaimon clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms, ripping the skin open. Blood oozed out of the wounds and he decided to think of a different way to approach the situation. He could smell his brother lingering overhead so he knew he'd gotten out- and he no longer cared. Amaimon decided to take a little time to get ready to defeat Rin... He was sure the reason he couldn't beat the human was because he was still weak from Mephisto's confinement. He would come back... he would be stronger. He wouldn't sit and listen to that half-demon's pity and sympathy next time!  
“DAMN IT!” Amaimon shrieked, pounding his fists into the ground causing the earth to tremble violently. “I'm going to... I'll get my revenge...”

 


	2. Sleepy Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a fight with Rin, Amaimon collapses unexpectedly... after asking Mephisto about it, he learns that Amaimon has fallen into a sleep coma... but he's certainly not defenseless...

Rin ran out of the dorm, his sword on his shoulder, bag in his hand. _I'm gonna be late! Shit! Shit shit-_ He ran down the path in a real hurry. He was cut short as pain splintered across his torso, his body launched across the courtyard, ribs bruising under the force. He got a faceful of dirt and grass, spitting it out as he turned around to face his attacker. _… well now I'm really going to be late._ “I do NOT have time for you!”

  
“Then you better make time!” Amaimon ran at him, as Rin leapt to his feet. Rin caught him head on, headbutting the demon as hard as he could, causing Amaimon to stagger in surprise. Rin stuck his foot solidly into Amaimon's chest, flipping the demon over his head, slamming him down onto the ground.

  
“I have to get to class!” Rin scowled. “You're makin' me late!”

  
“I don't care if you're late to your class!” Amaimon's eyes glowed with rage as he clamored to his feet again. Rin dodged the attack and Amaimon crashed straight into the edge of the dorm. By the time he'd recovered and whirled around, Rin was already running off.

  
“Got to go, we'll finish this later, byeeee!” Rin was already off into the distance.

  
Amaimon leapt to his feet, intending to chase, but he felt an arm across his chest. “Now now, Amaimon. You must not interfere with Rin's studies... waste his time with something so... trivial?”

  
Amaimon's eyes narrowed in rage at Mephisto, who wore a damnable smirk on his face. “I'll let you play with him as much and often as you like, with the condition that you don't destroy the school or interfere with his classes.”

  
“You said that BEFORE! It was a lie!” Amaimon shrieked.

  
“... Hmmm... this is true but... I don't intend to lie this time.” Mephisto smirked. “Since you pose no threat to Rin anymore... there's no reason to stop you.”  
“I'll show you no threat!”

  
“After you promise to not interfere with his studies or destroy anything~” Mephisto said, playfully.

  
“... Tch,” Amaimon shook off Mephisto's hand. He leapt for the nearest tree, moving from tree to tree, following after Rin at a distance.

  
Amaimon sat back in the tree, watching Rin through the window, angrily. I refuse to let this... kid!... beat me! How could he be stronger than me? … Damn him...

When Rin got out, he started heading for cram school. He glanced up to spot Amaimon sitting in a tree, staring pointedly at him. Rin made an awkward face, waving at him. Amaimon snarled in return, leaping out of the tree. Rin threw his arms up, catching the blow, skidding back a few feet. “Wait a minute! I have to go to cram school!”

  
“Cram school? What the hell is that?” Amaimon demanded.

  
“It's like after school... school. I learn about being an exorcist!” Rin shook his head.

  
“... Fine! I'll wait...” Amaimon clenched his fist. “But the second that's over, we fight!”

  
Rin wrinkled his nose, trying to figure out why Amaimon was so kindly waiting for him to get out of class... before, he hadn't seemed to care. “But, after that, I have... Yukio and I are going to go out on a mission.” Rin bluffed.

  
Amaimon narrowed his eyes. “That, I don't believe. That's a load of shit! We're fighting, Okumura!”

  
“Eh, that obvious, huh? Alright, alright.” Rin adjusted his sword on his shoulder. “After class.” He turned and walked away from Amaimon, giving him a wave over his shoulder.

 

After his classes, he headed home, and he dodged the attack from behind that Amaimon was launching. The demon was caught off guard, and he rolled across the ground before leaping to his feet. “Not here!” Rin uttered, shaking his head. “Over that way?”

  
Amaimon turned on his heel and took off. Rin grinned to himself, a bit eager to fight regardless. He chased after him.

The next few weeks were... odd, to say the least. The more they fought, the less insane Amaimon seemed to get, and he almost started to seem as though he were enjoying the fight.

  
“Nice attack! I didn't see that one coming!” Rin laughed, a bit winded. “Are you getting better or am I getting worse?”

  
“Couldn't it be both?” Amaimon's eyes glinted dangerously.

  
“Ha, very funny,” Rin stretched. “Do we have to keep fighting? I have something I need to do.”

  
“Yes. I'm not done with you yet,” Amaimon tilted his head.

  
“Seriously, I really do have something to do.” Rin rubbed his neck. “Tell you what, you get the first hit next time.”

  
“I don't want a handicap!” Amaimon's eyes blazed. “Get the hell out of here.”

  
“Got it.” Rin grinned at him.

  
The internal bruises on Amaimon's stomach and burn marks across his chest were quickly mending, but internally he felt annoyed. Why am I acting so buddy-buddy with him? I should be after his head on a pike... “HEY!” Amaimon yelled.

  
Rin turned to face him. “Wh-” he trailed off, spotting Amaimon running at him. Rin threw his arms up, and waited. The blow never came. As Amaimon approached him, he started slowing down, and finally he collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

  
“Wh-what? HEY! HEY, uh, AMAI? You dead?” Rin ran over to him, rolling him over onto his side. “... no, he's alive. What the hell?” He scrunched up his face. “What happened...?”  
Rin spent a few minutes puzzling over the unconscious demon before deciding to move him to somewhere more out of the way. I may not be best friends with him, but I can't just leave him lying on the concrete. He moved him to his own dorm, lying him out on a futon, before deciding to go speak with Mephisto.

 

He knocked on the door and was meet with a cheery, “Come in~”

  
Rin steeled himself for the worst, entering the room. “Yo,” he waved, shutting the door behind him.

  
“What can I do for you, Rin?” Mephisto leaned back, resting his chin on his hand, legs crossed high.

  
“Well, you know a thing or two about Amaimon, right?” Rin scratched his chin, curiously.

  
“We've... crossed paths a few times.” Mephisto mulled. “Why?”

“Well, he just passed out, like out of nowhere...” Rin gestured. “I thought he was dead but-”

  
“Asleep.” Mephisto got to his feet. “He's simply fallen asleep. The poor demon has a tendency to do that from time to time... Where is he? I'll go and collect him.”

  
“Oh, he's in my dorm room.” Rin put his hands in his pockets. “You don't have to go get him, he's fine where he is...”

  
Mephisto raised an eyebrow, taking a seat again. “I'm sorry. Isn't he your enemy? Why did you move him to your room?”

  
“Well, I couldn't just leave him lying there... He'll sleep for a while and be on his way, right? No big deal.” Rin shrugged.

  
“He tends to sleep for... days at a time.” Mephisto shrugged. “Amaimon was never one to take care of his host body. … If you insist on allowing him to stay, I suppose I had better warn you. First, Amaimon tends to experience night terrors. Second, he'll occasionally appear to 'wake up'... but he's still asleep. He won't recognize you, so prepare for a solid fight~ Thirdly, never wake him up. He very much dislikes being woken up… oh and, finally...” Mephisto paused. “... mm. No, that's everything. Please alert me once he's woken up. He requires a bit of special treatment upon waking.”

  
“Uh- wait- what kind of-”

  
“Don't you have somewhere to be, Rin?” Mephisto questioned.

  
“Oh- yeah! Damn it!” Rin took off out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

  
Mephisto chuckled softly, shaking his head. “That boy is something else. It would be much easier for him if he would have let me collect him...”

 

Rin trudged up the steps, covered head to toe in slime. I was set up on that mission! Yukio said it would be good for me?!? Yeah right! He just wanted to embarrass me. A cold wind blew across his skin, covered in wet slime and Rin shivered. He sneezed and a bubble formed on his nose from the slime, and he freaked out. Eugh!! Gross! He slapped at it, popping the bubble. I can't wait to take a bath!

  
He opened the door and peeked inside. No one was around, so Rin peeled off his outer layer of clothes, which were coated in a thick layer of slime.  
He carried them through the main room and dropped them into the washer, starting the machine and adding soap. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin to see the green demon sitting up... but his heart calmed when he saw that he was still asleep. Weird, he must've sat himself up. Rin walked over, kneeling down in front of him, studying him curiously. Heh, I really want to draw on his face...

  
Rin imagined Amaimon waking up, catching a glimpse of his reflection, his eyes narrowed... Rin winced at the thought of Amaimon's razor sharp nails through his stomach and he took a step backwards.

  
No thanks... Lookit him though... Sleeping like a baby, Rin grinned. Kind of crazy he doesn't need to eat or anything like that? Or go to the bathroom. He's gonna wake up with hell of morning wood- He looked down at Amaimon's waist before catching himself. What the hell am I thinking? Guh! He leapt to his feet, spinning on his heel and heading for the bath.

He exited the bathroom a while later, rubbing his hair with the towel. _Ah, nothing like a bath..._ He glanced over at Amaimon, who was sleeping soundly still. _Ff. I bet he's not even that light a sleeper. I wouldn't put it past Mephisto just to mess with me!_ He walked over to the fridge, popping it open and getting a milk out of it. He took the lid off, taking a drink, walking back into the main room.

  
He turned to see Amaimon's eyes snap open and turn towards him, head tilted. Rin froze solid, his milk inches from his mouth. The demon's eyes were even wider than usual, stare unsettlingly distant and blank.

  
Amaimon slowly got to his feet, walking toward Rin, his nails digging into the wall. “Did you think I didn't see you there?” The question gave Rin chills, and he looked around, nervously. “... I won't allow you to do it anymore.”

  
Rin looked around again before setting his milk down on the table. He turned back to Amaimon, holding his hands up. “Woah, Amaimon, it's me. Rin Okumura? Don't do anything-”

  
“Heh... you bastard,” Amaimon grinned, tilting his head in a way that made Rin take a step back. “You would take his voice, and his form? That's stupid... taking the form of my worst enemy...” He lunged at Rin, fangs extended. He stabbed his nails into his stomach, digging deep. “IS A MISTAKE!”


	3. Let Sleeping Demons Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon finally wakes up... and Rin doesn't do like he's supposed to. Whoops.

Rin's eyes widened, startled at the sight. Amaimon was grinning crazily, his fingers deep inside Rin's stomach. Rin hissed in pain, jumping backwards just a moment too late, holding his stomach which bled more than he'd expected.  _ Shit! He's really fast for being asleep! _ He looked at Amaimon's hands, which were covered to the second knuckle with blood, and watched the demon gaze curiously at his own hand.

“Hmm...?” The demon questioned, his tone drab. “Blood?... What...?” he looked up at Rin. “... so you must be...” He collapsed to the floor, his fingers leaving red smears on the hardwood.

_ Ah, shit, that really hurt! I'd better bandage up. Luckily it'll be healed by the time Yukio gets back... It hasn't even been a day and he's already stabbing me.  _ He wrapped up his stomach and went back to the living room. He lifted up Amaimon, moving him back to the futon, lying him down on it.  _ Maybe I should call Mephisto to- _

“Okumura?”

Rin startled at his name. “Yeah? What? Don't stab me again.”

“... I'm in Assiah?” the voice was sleepy.

“Yes.” Rin paused. “At my dorm.”

“... Then it's probably alright.”

“... What is?” Rin questioned. There was no response. “What's alright?”

The door opened and Yukio strolled in. “Rin, I'm-” he looked over Rin, who was kneeling next to a passed out Amaimon. He noted the blood on his hand and the blood on Rin's stomach. “... Do I really want to know about this?”

“Y-y-Yukio!” Rin leapt to his feet, holding his stomach. “Uh, wait, okay, we were fighting, and he passed out in the street! I couldn't leave him in the street, so I brought him back here.”

“You brought your enemy back here to sleep.” Yukio paused. “A high-level demon. Into our dorm room.”

“I talked to Mephisto, he offered to come get him but I thought, you know, I'm more than strong enough to handle him, so-” Rin clenched his fists. “Don't worry, you're going to be safe!”

Yukio paused. “... I just came to tell you that I'm going to be going out on a mission... a long one-” He looked at Amaimon. “I'll be back in a week. Do not destroy our dorm. Don't let  _ him  _ destroy the dorm.”

“... Y-yeah? I got it! Don't worry. I'm stronger than him so-” Rin shrugged, floundering through the discussion.

“... okay... Don't neglect your studies, or the dorm cleaning. Don't trash this place while I'm gone.” Yukio pointed at him, seriously. Rin nodded. Yukio turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Rin stood in the silent room and let out a sigh of relief.  _ … Guess I ought to wait it out. If he acts crazy again, then I need to call Mephisto. _

Rin ruffled his hair. He guessed he'd better get started on Yukio's tasks.

 

To his surprise, there wasn't even a movement out of Amaimon for the next three days, although Rin kept a careful eye on him. Rin wondered a few times if the demon could be dead but a more careful inspection revealed the demon to simply be in an advanced state of sleep.

Rin frowned over the toothbrush in his mouth. “Ah, geez. How long is he gonna sleep?” He muttered, over a mouthful of toothpaste, ambling to the sink in the dorm’s hallway. He rinsed his mouth and headed back into the living room.

 

Amaimon sat up in the living room, his eyes still closed.  _ I guess it's time to wake up... where's my brother? _

“Eh? Sitting up now... Creepy.”

Amaimon could hear someone talking from across the room, so he spoke up. “Brother?”

“No, it's just me...” Rin said, annoyed. “Rin.”

“Okumura?” Amaimon opened his eyes, looking over at Rin, before narrowing his eyes. He was angry and confused, looking around the room. “Why am I here?”

“You passed out in the street. I figured you could stay with me... You must have an iron bladder or somethin'... I don't know how you've held it so long.” Rin crossed his arms. Amaimon tilted his head, hands resting on the futon. He looked Rin over, thinking to himself.

After a moment, Amaimon met his eyes. “Where is the bathroom?”

“That way.” Rin gestured over his shoulder. “Third room to the left. I'm gonna make some food. Any requests?”

“Something sweet.” Amaimon said, heading down the hallway, annoyed.

Amaimon went into the bathroom, squatting down to go.  _ I shouldn't have fallen asleep there. Now I feel like I owe Okumura something.  _ He sat in the bathroom for a while, deciding on what to do before heading back into the living room. He spotted Rin cooking and he took a seat at the table, watching.

“Yo, welcome back!” Rin grinned, looking over at Amaimon, seeming overly enthusiastic. “Feeling better?”

Amaimon tilted his head, still looking annoyed. “... Why.”

“Why what?” Rin questioned.

“Why did you bring me here? Why are you cooking me food? Why.” Amaimon questioned, his tone drab. “What are you after?”

“I'm not after anything!” Rin yelped, surprised. “I just thought I'd be nice. I know I'd be hungry after three days.”

“... mmm.” Amaimon grunted. “Did you think it would spare you? That I would suddenly change my mind about you being my enemy?...”

“What? Well- uh, yeah?” Rin hesitated. “I thought it might help.”

Amaimon clicked his tongue, annoyed. He looked away, absently chewing on his thumbnail.

“... It's almost done.” Rin added a few finishing touches and slid the bowl across the counter.

Amaimon picked at it with his nails. “What is it?”

“Lunch, eat it,” Rin said, annoyed. He dished himself up a bowl, and took a seat at the table.

“... Hmm... What are these?” Amaimon picked out a small vegetable, staring at it curiously.

“It's sweet, just eat it.” Rin rolled his eyes, aggressively, pushing a pair of chopsticks at Amaimon. He winced when Amaimon picked the bowl up and scooped the contents into his mouth with his hands.  _ He eats like a freakin' garbage disposal. _

Amaimon finished the bowl and set it back down on the counter. He crossed his arms, leaning onto the table with them, his expression seeming vapid as always, if not a bit... Rin couldn't put his finger on it.

“What's up?” Rin finally asked.

“Hm? … Nothing. The food was good. It didn't taste like the Japanese food my brother feeds me...” Amaimon ran his long black nail along the bowl's rim, studying it.  _ The food is nice but... I really... _

“Yeah, of course not. Mephisto is all about dehydrated noodles and crap.” Rin rolled his eyes. “This is homemade.”

Amaimon set to chewing on his own nail again, looking across the house absently.  _ I really want to play. _ Rin continued eating, looking at the demon with some confusion. There was definitely something odd about the demon, but Rin couldn't put his finger on it. He assumed this was just the way he acted when his guard was down... Rin was okay with that.

As Rin neared the end of his bowl, Amaimon spoke up again. “... I'm... bored.”

“Yeah? Okay. Go ahead and leave, since you're awake now. Go find something to do.” Rin thinly veiled his annoyance now. “You don't have to hang around to annoy me.”

Amaimon was silent a few moments, drumming his long, black nails on the table. “... My brother usually plays with me when I wake up.”

_ Ah, shit, Mephisto said something about special treatment when he wakes up, right? Guh. Wonder what kind of games demons play. _

“Plays with you, huh?” Rin picked up his bowl, carrying it over to the sink. “What're we playing? Tag?”

Amaimon tapped his nails on the table, knitting his brows. “... dirty.”

“Dirty?” Rin raised a brow. “Like... mud wrestling?”

Amaimon's eyes met Rin's, annoyed, shifting in his seat. “No... not like that. My brother called it a dirty game...”

Rin was startled by the explanation, but he ducked his head, laughing awkwardly. “I'm sorry, I'm still not sure- maybe I should take you to Mephisto.”

Amaimon shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. “Brother will make fun of me.”

“Oh... kay... uh,” Rin ruffled his hair. “I don't think I've ever played that game. … Sorry. I'm pretty sure that you should go see-”

“... you've never played that game?” Amaimon seemed curious. “Really?”

Rin crossed his arms, tight to his chest. “... Yeah. What are you implying?”

Amaimon looked away, thinking, before turning back to Rin. “I could teach you.”

“Woah, look here, you aren't my type,” Rin scowled, annoyed. “So if you're implying something weird...”

“What's that?” Amaimon questioned. “My big brother told me that this game is normal for demons... It's part of our nature.”

Rin's eyes narrowed, but his mind ran a mile a minute, thinking about it.  _ Guess that answers my question from before.  _ “But...”  _ What the hell am I getting excited about!?!  _ He pressed his legs together slightly. “It doesn't change the fact that I'm not into guys!”  _ Okay, so I'm curious, but there's no way. How did this happen? I really just wanted to ask him a few questions about demons! _

“Mmm... maybe I should go see Big Brother then.” Amaimon murmured.

_ No! My chance to ask him about demons!  _ Rin shifted uncomfortably, his body still unusually excited. “Wait. Don't do that.”

“... eh? Don't? Why?”

“I wanted to ask you about demons.” Rin leaned against the counter, awkwardly.

“... no. Not in the mood,” Amaimon responded, getting to his feet.

_ Shit.  _ “W-well, whatever then!” Rin huffed, annoyed. “I didn't care anyway.”

“I'd answer your questions, if I wasn't so bored...”

“Bored, what is that, your word for horny?” Rin spat, angry and confused. “So weird...” He ducked his head, hand on his forehead, brow knit. He was not going to fall for it. He was not going to fall for it. He would not have sex for the first time with a guy. A demon, no less.

Amaimon looked at him, tilting his head curiously. He moved towards Rin, studying him. He reached out to touch Rin's arm and the half-demon turned away.

“D-don't touch me,” he bristled, the blush spreading all the way to his ears. “Get out of here.”

Amaimon leaned forward, nipping just lightly at the tip of Rin's ear, causing the demon's face to scrunch up and him to hiss as he sucked air in between his teeth. He gripped Amaimon's collar tightly, his hand shaking. Amaimon wrapped his hand around Rin's wrist, his sharp black nails pressing just slightly into the skin, as he moved closer to him from behind. Rin could feel the demon's smug smirk, without even seeing it. It infuriated him.

Rin felt a hand sneak around his waist, cupping him, rubbing him gently through the fabric. Rin looked over at the wall, the blush spreading all the way down his neck.

“Seems like you're interested in playing now.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.


	4. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon gets a little too close for Rin's comfort...

“Seems like you're interested in playing now.”

Rin seethed at those words murmured softly in his ear, as a clawed hand gripped his wrist, another hand around his waist, rubbing him through the jeans he wore, setting his body on fire. He couldn't stand the glib commentary, the position he was in.

…But it certainly did feel good. Rin let his eyes flutter closed, as he felt teeth scrape and lap at the reddened skin of his neck, the demon choosing to torment him, the sensations sending chills up and down his body.

The friction between the jeans and his crotch was almost unbearable. A whimper of pleasure escaped his lips. Rin froze, his face going an odd combination of red and ashen gray. Amaimon grinned, his teeth showing. “So you do like it.” He turned Rin to where his back was against the counter. Rin released the demon's collar, gripping his shoulders instead, brows knit. Amaimon started undoing Rin's pants, pressing their torsos together.

Rin turned his head away, his head mostly empty of thoughts. _He's too close._ Shockwaves of pleasure traveled up his dick and deep into his core as the demon wrapped his fingers around his length, tugging at it, and he arched back, surprisingly sensitive. Amaimon stared at Rin's face, watching in amusement. _… close..._ Rin clinched his fist, pressing a hand against Amaimon's chest, trying to give himself some space, startled by the feeling. Amaimon asserted himself by beginning to stroke him, and Rin's head curled downward, against Amaimon's shoulder, his breath hiking.

It wasn't long before it came to be too much. His breath grew increasingly ragged and Rin shuddered out a long breath as his body tensed, back arching, his vision fading as he splattered white-hot liquid all over Amaimon's hand and wrist. He relaxed, his breathing heavy still, the demon sidling back into Rin's view.

“Eh? Fast...” Amaimon tilted his head, licking the cum off his wrist.

“Sh-shut up!” Rin pushed him away, angry and hostile now. “Shut up! It can't be helped, I didn't know what to expect!”

Amaimon rubbed his crotch against Rin's hip, reminding him that he was still hard. Rin glared down at it, looking away. “... Like hell I'm going to do anything with that.”

“That's so rude.” Amaimon murmured, continuing to lick the cum off his hand. “... not very sweet.”

Rin grew flustered, watching Amaimon lap his cum up as it if were something delicious. “Yeah, well! I don't eat nothing but candy all the time!” Rin's eyes wavered downward, curiously, before he grew red again and he pushed him away, speeding for the living room. “I'm not gonna do that. You might a-as well... just go.” Rin crossed his arms, heading for the hall. Amaimon caught him around the waist, flinging him onto the futon, Rin knocking his head hard against the wooden floor. “Ah! Shit! Ow!” Rin rolled a bit, holding his head.

Amaimon moved towards him, settling down on top of him. “I'm not that easily thwarted, you know.”

Rin winced from the headache but looked away from him. “I said I don't want to-”

“You don't act like you don't want to,” Amaimon questioned, his face neutral. “You look curious... but you pretend you don't want to... and I don't understand it. Isn't it fun? You're clearly enjoying it... ”

Rin's expression wavered. “I don't want to enjoy it!” He huffed.

“Don't?”

“Don't!”

“Hmmm...” Amaimon thought a moment. “You didn't say this when you were about to finish so-” Amaimon lowered his head and nipped at Rin's neck, the half-demon flushing again in surprise.

“C-can't you take a hint?” Rin demanded.

He fell silent watching as Amaimon trailed nipping bites down Rin's chest, as best as he could, pushing Rin's shirt up. Rin flinched, but just watched as Amaimon trailed his way down.

Amaimon paused at the pantline, fingers sliding under the band. “... you're quiet all of a sudden...”

“Shut up!” Rin demanded, embarrassed.

“... if you actually don't want to play... I'll stop.” Amaimon tilted his head, curiously. “But you seem like you like it...”

Rin scrunched his face, looking flustered. “... Just... do whatever you're going to do.”

Pleased, Amaimon slid Rin's pants down his legs and away. “You should touch me.”

Rin's face turned bright red and he avoided looking at Amaimon. “No way!”

“... then, can I do what I want?” Amaimon ground his hips against Rin's, his hands on the boy's waist. Rin refused to answer, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Amaimon ducked his head, licking his lips.

The door swung open and a voice called out, “Rin?”

Amaimon glanced toward the door and took off, disappearing through the window. Rin turned, grabbing his pants and rushing to his room, slamming the door – he hoped – before anyone saw him. Sure enough, his brother was at his door a moment later.

“Very funny. Look, I need to talk to you.” His brother called through the door.

“J-” Rin's voice disappeared, and returned in a creaky tone. “Just a mi-minute.” He slipped on a clean pair of pants, before moving back over to the door. _I can't believe that asshole disappeared like that._ He pulled the door open. “What is it?” He leaned against the frame.

Yukio gave him an annoyed look, crossing his arms. “There's a mission. You need to get ready. I'll brief you on the way.”

Rin nodded, flustered. “Sure. I'll follow you out.” He walked with his brother towards the door, feeling relieved that his boner had disappeared the instant he'd heard his brother's voice. That would have been embarrassing. The next time he saw Amaimon, he'd really give him hell. _What if Yukio had caught us? Ugh..._ Rin scratched his head, slipping his shoes on. _Amaimon better not come back anytime real soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashdove6). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.


End file.
